


To Say Goodbye

by Spoiler_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, It was fluff and then went wrong, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler_Emblem/pseuds/Spoiler_Emblem
Summary: Raising a family is never easy. Especially when one of your sons is from the future and keeps trying to leave the nest, even though he doesn't have to just yet.~Secret Santa Gift~





	

"I think mommy needs to get some sleep."

"I-I'm fine! Really!"

Inigo was held tight to Olivia's chest, not that the boy was rejecting the action. He always loved receiving hugs from his mother. Robin on the other hand thought the dancer to be acting ridiculous.

Olivia had bags under her eyes, a sign that she'd been awake for far too long. Raising a child on top of rehearsals could do that to a woman. Good thing she had Robin there to set her straight.

"You have a performance tomorrow. An _important_ one might I add. I rather not see you pass out from exhaustion in the middle of the stage."

From the look her wife gave her, Olivia was realizing the tactician was right. She'd been practicing for the show for so long. _So many hours_. And to just ruin it by passing out? The aspiring dancer didn't want that.

"B-but who will watch Inigo?"

Robin smirked "What? Do I look like chopped liver to you? I'll watch him of course! I'm his mother too ya know!"

The tactician couldn't help but chuckle as a blush came to Olivia's face. Even if Inigo was their son, the pink haired woman was the most attached to him. It was cute really. Robin couldn't find herself becoming upset about it.

Suddenly the young boy was snatched from the dancer's hand, Olivia giving a few weak protests before sighing and relenting to her fate.

"I-I'll rest. But you'll wake me if you need anything right?"

"Of course. Of course. Now get to bed before I Elwind you into it."

Olivia let out a soft yelp before scurrying off toward their shared quarters. Robin couldn't help but laugh again at the action, her attention soon returning to the small boy in her arms.

Inigo was a curious child. His wide eyes looking to the tactician with curiosity and amazement. Perhaps that was Olivia's fault. She always told their son such grand stories of their adventures. Of the ideas and plans Robin had come up with.

Even with all of those stories running through his head, the boy still looked up to his dancer mother than his tactician one. Not that Robin minded. Olivia was a good role model.

"Now, what should we do?" She questioned, glancing down at the toys scattered across the floor. Perhaps it would be time to clean once the boy was put down for his nap.

Robin sat on the floor, her legs crossed before she plopped Inigo in her lap. Her hand reached out to grab hold of a stuffed animal, holding it close to her son who gladly accepted it into his own arms.

"I think Mr. Fluffykins needs a good wash later. What do you think?" Robin looked to the dirt covered toy in her son's arms, the boy nodding in agreement to her statement.

"He really, really smelly." Inigo finally spoke up, holding out Mr. Fluffykins at a distance before covering his nose "He need a tubby."

"He certainly does." The tactician chuckled, the toy placed back in her own hand. It was set off to the side in favor of grabbing a cleaner toy. Not **much** cleaner. But it would do "I think all your toys are in need of a good washing, kiddo."

Inigo gasped and shook his head "But mama, I won't have anything left to play with!"

"You act like I'm taking them away forever." She laughed, ruffling the boy's hair which in turn caused him to laugh.

"Mama! Noooo! Mommy did my hair! You mess it up!"

"Oh will I now? Alright! I'll just change targets." Inigo's laugh grew louder as Robin went from the top of his head to his small tummy, throwing the boy into a tickle fit. She hoped their volume wouldn't wake Olivia, though the woman could most likely sleep through a Risen attack with how exhausted she'd been.

Even through all the laughter, Robin still managed to hear the door to their home creak open ever so slightly. At first she was on guard. Her head spinning around and Inigo being held to her chest for protection.

 _Who would dare-_ Oh.

The tactician hadn't seen him in so long. After the war, he had said he was going on a journey. A mission. One that would require him to be away for awhile. His 'soul searching' journey she believed he called it.

A part of her wondered if he grew up during that time. A part of her wondered if he'd still be the same son she knew.

"Inigo." She smiled, gesturing for him to come out from the doorway. Her and Olivia's son, all grown up. Did he really count as **their** son though? He was from another future. Another time. One where they were dead.

No. He was still their son. He'd always be welcome in their home with arms ready to embrace him.

"How was your journey?" She watched as he took a step closer, the tight grip she had on the child Inigo lessening, giving the boy full view of his adult self.

"Brother! Brother!" The tiny boy cheered, wanting to get out of his mother's hold to reach the taller boy.

Adult Inigo came to a halt, causing Robin to frown "What's wrong dear?" Ah, she should know what's wrong. She knew before she even uttered the question.

It had to be odd for him - being stuck in another time. To see his parents look so young and _alive_. To see child versions of his friends. _Of himself._ Robin didn't think it was something she'd be entirely comfortable with, so why had she expected Inigo to be?

"Hun, why don't you go to your room for a bit?" She looked down at the small child still trying to escape her lap. Child Inigo huffed, whining about how he wanted to play with big brother.

Robin shook her head and told him he could play later. The boy still looked prepared to whine further but instead did as he always would and listened to his mother, bounding off to his room until called upon again.

Once the child was gone, his older counterpart stepped forward. He slowly sat down on the ground next to Robin "I've returned."

"I can see that." She chuckled, giving the boy a one armed hug. He seemed to tense at first before his muscles relaxed. Robin couldn't stop the frown that came to her face. What was he so scared of?

"Olivia will be thrilled to see you again. So will Morgan. He's out getting supplies for dinner right now but-"

"Mom, may we talk?"

Robin blinked in surprise. She'd never heard Inigo sound so...so serious before. She wouldn't question him though. Wouldn't ask about the shift in mood. Her son wanted to talk. So she'd be there to listen.

"Of course. What's on that mind of yours?"

When he looked hesitant to speak further, the tactician reached out and took his hand in her own. She gave it a gentle squeeze. Gave him a reassuring smile. Urged him to continue.

She was relieved when he returned her gesture. Squeezing her hand and giving her a small, shaky smile.

"I'm going away again."

The statement caught her off guard. Her hand pulled away and her smile dropped into a frown "W-what? But you just got home!"

He was leaving? **_Again?_** Where was he going now? They hadn't seen him in so long and yet he was just going to up and leave again?

"Now, now. Don't pout, mom. We both know mother doesn't like it when you pout." Inigo let out a nervous chuckle. It didn't ease the look on Robin's face.

"Where are you going? _Why_ are you going?"

Inigo's eyes drifted off to the side as he muttered about it being complicated. That he couldn't reveal much. Robin just found the explanation to be ridiculous! He was leaving and yet couldn't let her know where he was going? Couldn't even let her know when he'd return?

"At least tell me you are staying long enough to see your mother."

"O-of course! I would never come by and not let mother see me!" Robin was happy to hear that, her smile slowly returning to her face. She had feared Inigo would just run off again. Olivia would have been heart broken if that were the case.

"So, you can't tell me where you're going. What you're doing or even when you'll get back. I swear, I'm not even in my thirties and my son already has my hair turning grey."

Inigo let out a soft laugh of his own. One that sounded so much like his mother's. He could have nearly been the spitting image of her if his hair wasn't white like Robin's.

"I'm sorry, mom. I know it just makes everything more difficult."

"Yes, it does. Morgan is supposed to be our trouble maker, not you."

Another laugh. Gods, she missed hearing him laugh. How long would it be until she heard it again?

"Just promise me you'll stay safe. That you'll come back in one piece."

Inigo's head immediately snapped in her direction, a furious nod to follow "O-of course! I have friends accompanying me! I will not be alone!"

"Oh do you now?" She gave a smirk and poked her son's side. A nervous chuckle came from the boy - the reaction she was hoping for "Who are you dragging along on your perilous adventure?"

"Mom, please stop that!" He gently pushed her hand away before letting out a sigh "Owain and Severa will be joining me."

"Oh, the unlikely trio."

"Mom, please."

Robin laughed, placing her hand on her son's shoulder and giving it a squeeze "They'll keep you out of trouble I'm sure of it."

"What if I'm the one keeping **_them_** out of trouble?" He questioned. Robin shook her head, knowing it'd be the other way around.

"With how you are? Fat chance."

They both laughed. Their laughter drawing out the child Inigo. Their laughter waking Olivia and bringing her out. Tears in the dancer's eyes as she hugged her son. More tears when he broke the news he'd be leaving again.

When Morgan returned home it was a celebration. A going-away party with a promise at the end that Inigo would return home safe and sound. _And soon._

They all wished him farewell that night, the mercenary saying he was to meet up with the other's to head out. Robin didn't like the idea of him leaving at night, but that wasn't what caused her eerie feeling as he walked away.

The feeling of never seeing him again.

x-x-x-x-x

"I'm sorry. I...we tried to save him...w-we tried and..." Owain was knelt before her, Severa standing next to him. Both refusing to make eye contact. The young prince had tears in his eyes while the mercenary looked as if she were trying to hold them back.

His sword. _Her son's sword_ was held out to her. Owain waiting for her to take it. She slowly reached out and grasped it. Old blood stained the blade and a part of her wondered if it was his. Perhaps it was the blood of the last enemy he had slain before falling himself.

That was what had happened, right? Her son was gone.

_He was dead._

Owain continued to apologize profusely, begging her forgiveness for not being able to protect Inigo. For letting him fall in battle.

Robin took in a deep breath, her grip on the sword tightening. Finally she spoke "Tell me what happened. Tell me what he saw in his final moments."

**Author's Note:**

> As said before, this was part of a Secret Santa exchange on tumblr. I'm not graphic making inclined so I did what I could and whipped up a drabble! Also I know the Inigo, Severa and Owain in Fates are the ones from the DLC and not the main Awakening storyline but shhhh.
> 
> Merry Late Christmas/Happy Holidays invisibleimpossibilities!


End file.
